<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sirens in the beat of your heart by amberg93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362371">sirens in the beat of your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberg93/pseuds/amberg93'>amberg93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, Fast and Furious AU, Found Family, himbo bolin, street racer asami, undercover korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberg93/pseuds/amberg93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nervous?" she snorted. "Why would I be nervous?"</p><p>"Because it's your first undercover assignment alone and this is a really important case and we need to get solid proof that Sato's gang-"</p><p>"If you can call a group of street racers a gang," Korra interrupted.</p><p>"They're robbing truck drivers and stealing from them, not just street racing." Tenzin sounded grave.</p><p>"Allegedly," she corrected. At the unimpressed look that he gave her, she gave a broad smile. "Innocent until proven guilty, right?"</p><p>or a Fast and Furious Korrasami au that no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My mind really said, remember how you love Fast and Furious? Yeah, let's make that Korrasami. Here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days Korra wondered why she'd bothered going into law enforcement at all. It was a pretty fucked system, but she wanted to do her part to make things better. Besides, as an FBI agent, she was dealing with slightly bigger problems than the average police officer. Even then, it didn't quite live up to what she'd thought that it would be.</p><p>Despite her personal feelings on that, there were assignments that genuinely excited her and the one that was currently on her plate... well, she was almost excited as she made her way into headquarters today. Going undercover, now that was the cool sort of shit she'd always wanted to do.</p><p>Today was her last day in the office before she officially started her undercover gig. Just one more day to get through before things got very interesting in the field and she was thrilled about it.</p><p>Of course, that meant another meeting with Director Beifong and she was less enthused about that. The woman was a legend and had done some very incredible things over the course of her career but she was strict and incredibly by the book. Meetings with her ran on a tight schedule and she did not seem to have a good sense of humor.</p><p>"Cutting it a little close, aren't you?"</p><p>Korra glanced up as she slid into her desk and saw one of the Senior Agents looking at her. Tenzin … had helped train her and so even now he was looking out for her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it but she wasn't a child. "I'm right on time, I'd say," she answered.</p><p>The man sighed and shook his head. "Today's your last day in office before you're out on assignment?" He asked as if he didn't know. Korra nodded, taking a drink out of her iced coffee. "You nervous?"</p><p>"Nervous?" she snorted. "Why would I be nervous?"</p><p>"Because it's your first undercover assignment alone and this is a really important case and we need to get solid proof that Sato's gang-"</p><p>"If you can call a group of street racers a gang," Korra interrupted.</p><p>"They're robbing truck drivers and stealing from them, not just street racing." Tenzin sounded grave.</p><p>"Allegedly," she corrected. At the unimpressed look that he gave her, she gave a broad smile. "Innocent until proven guilty, right?"</p><p>"Well, the evidence says that they are very guilty, as do our informants." Tenzin was almost huffy, as he usually was when she challenged him too much. </p><p>It didn't phase her in the slightest. "Then it should be easy for me to get the proof we need."</p><p>For a moment the two of them just looked at each other in silence before he sighed. "Good luck, Ashevak."</p><p>Korra flashed a grin, spinning back to face her monitor. She didn't need luck; she was more than ready for whatever this assignment was going to throw at her. After all, she'd been practicing her driving to make sure that she'd fit into the scene, she'd practically memorized the case file and she was confident that she'd be able to crack this case wide open with ease.</p><p>The final briefing meeting with Director Beifong was as boring as to be expected. She was treating everything as if it were the first time that Korra had heard this, instead of the hundredth.</p><p>On the board, there were photos of the Sato 'gang' though Korra still didn't think that they could be considered that. Not really.</p><p>The first was of Asami Sato, truthfully the most beautiful woman that Korra had ever seen even though the photo was a mugshot. An oval face, dark brown eyes, long black hair that fell in waves and looked incredibly soft. Her flawless skin and even more flawless make-up made her look like a model, not a dangerous street racer. There was something a touch dangerous about her, a beauty that could end up being used against you. Underneath the photo listed the things she'd been convicted of: grand theft auto, reckless driving, street racing.</p><p>Next to it hung another mugshot. Mako Sithong. He was sharp angles, a strong jawline with cutting cheekbones and dark eyes that were cold even through the photo. He was attractive too, if you were into the type of guy that seemed like a project and if you could get close enough for him to get interested. Underneath his photo: assault with a deadly weapon, grand theft auto, street racing, reckless driving, theft.</p><p>The photo next to it was a surveillance photo of Bolin Sithong. Unlike his brother, there seemed nothing dangerous about him despite the fact that he was big and muscular. Still, he had a sort of boyish charm to offset his features and his hair was so perfectly styled that it seemed like there was no way he'd be involved in any sort of seedy underground business. As if to prove it, the words 'no criminal record' were printed underneath his photo but within parentheses were written the words 'known street racer'.</p><p>Off to the side was one other picture, clearly taken for a state ID of some sort. Wu Kusuma , employed at the food service counter connected to the garage that Sato owned. He was extremely polished looking, even in this picture which was a feat in itself. Dark hair fell into waves kept just out of his light brown eyes that were bright and intelligent. If it were up to Korra to write anything under the photo she'd have listed 'clearly gay' but it was not up to her.</p><p>"I don't think I need to impress upon you again, Agent Ashevak, how imperative it is that we get this done properly," Director Beifong said, her eyes boring into Korra's. "This could be the only chance we have to get to take down Sato. It was hard enough to find an in with anyone near connected to them.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Director,” Korra answered. “I won’t let you down.”</p><p>Beifong looked at her and then signed, passing her a folder containing everything that she was going to need for her life undercover. Pulling out the new id she eyed it speculatively. “Korra Addison Blackwater. Blackwater? Really?”</p><p>“Statically it’s a common enough last name not to give you problems,” the director answered with a wave of her hand. That might have been true but she thought she could have come up with a better name if she'd been asked her input. “Now remember that you’re new in the area from Florida-“</p><p>“Yes, I know. Almost got myself into hot water in Miami, moved out here to Los Angeles to get away from the scene where I’d become too familiar,” she rattled off. “A friend recommended me to Ray to work at his auto parts store. Ray recommended the garage to get my Mazda street ready.”</p><p>The cold look that Beifong was giving her would have probably made some people back up but she wasn’t just some people. She met her gaze with a head held high and continued. “Started racing back after my dad died. Mom was too busy to keep a close eye on me, needed something to do to pass the time. Racing was the perfect adrenaline fix. Got busted at 17 but for a first offense they gave me community service and I’ve managed to stay off the radar since then. Looking to keep it that way but also looking to make some cash.”</p><p>She’d memorized her backstory inside out and upside down. She was ready for this. The only thing that she wasn’t ready for was the fact that she’d be indefinitely out of contact with her parents but she’d warned them about that and besides, it wasn’t like she saw them all that often since she’d moved out to Los Angeles.</p><p>With her mouth set in a line, Director Beifong handed over a cell phone as well to Korra and held her hand out for Korra’s personal phone. She passed it over, along with her car keys and her wallet that held all of her actual information.</p><p>That afternoon she walked out of the office with her new car, new apartment keys and new identity all safely tucked away.</p><p>Sliding into the driver’s seat of the Mazda she grinned at her reflection in the mirror. “Let’s go,” she said, ready to take on her assignment and absolutely blow everyone’s minds.</p><p>--</p><p>It was lunch time when Korra pulled up to the Sato Garage and Lunch Spot. The dining area was small, set up for persons to either take their sandwiches to go or to eat at the counter and that’s what she was planning on doing today. Stepping inside, a small bell rang overhead and she saw the man she knew to be Wu Kusuma look up from his phone before sliding it into his pocket.</p><p>“What can I get for you?” he asked when she approached the counter.</p><p>“Can I have a minute to look at the menu?”</p><p>“Sure,” he answered, looking at her curiously. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”</p><p>“Just started over at Ray’s and he suggested it’d be a good spot to grab a bite,” she smiled, the kind that usually charmed those interested in women.</p><p>Wu didn’t seem affected in the way that she wanted but he did look intrigued. “You sure that Ray likes you?”</p><p>She laughed. Intrigued was something that she could work with. “I think so. Why is the food here that terrible?”</p><p>“It’s not good,” Wu advised leaning closer as if he were sharing a secret.</p><p>“Perhaps we have different ideas about what’s good. Serve me whatever is most popular,” she suggested.</p><p>“If you insist,” he shook his head and turned to prepare her meal.</p><p>A simple sub was passed her way, it seemed to be a combo of cold cuts with lettuce, peppers and a sauce that might have been mayo. “Want to make it a combo?”</p><p>“What’s with the combo?”</p><p>“Chips and a can of soda,” he nodded behind him where there sat many small bags of potato chips and cans of coke products.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll just take some regular chips and a coke,” she answered.</p><p>“$6.50,” Wu slid both over to her and opened up the cash register when Korra handed over a $10 bill.</p><p>As he went to pass back the change, she shook her head. “Keep it as a tip.”</p><p>Now a grin spread across Wu’s face. “I definitely like you. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Korra,” she smiled then made a show of looking at his nametag. “It’s nice to meet you, Wu.”</p><p>Before either of them could say anything else the door opened and in walked Asami Sato and the Sithong brothers.  Across the counter Wu straightened a bit more and turned to face them with a smile.</p><p>Although it wasn't at all professional, Korra’s first thought was that Asami was more attractive in person. They all were, actually. Looking like they’d strode out of some magazine shoot instead of just off of the street. Bolin had a grin on his face and he waved toward Wu.</p><p>“Afternoon Wu,” he said cheerfully.</p><p>“Afternoon Bolin, Asami,” Wu answered and then he gave a wink before continuing. “Mako, looking good as always.”</p><p>Korra felt a twinge of satisfaction that she’d called that.</p><p>For his part, Mako didn’t bother looking over toward the counter at all. Asami did though and she wasn’t even bothering to hide her smile. She made her way closer and Korra tried very hard not to look up her legs in the form fitting leggings that she wore.</p><p>“How are things going today Wu?”</p><p>Trying not to look like she was eavesdropping, Korra went ahead and ate her sandwich, looking anywhere but the other people in the shop.</p><p>“Well they’d be better if someone wasn’t ignoring me,” he answered, pointedly.</p><p>“Aww, Mako. You’re hurting Wu’s feelings,” Bolin sounded a bit pleading. “Say hi back to him.”</p><p>With a deep suffering sigh of those who know when they are not going to win an argument had many times over, Mako spoke grudgingly. “Hi Wu.”</p><p>“There, that wasn’t so hard,” Asami was teasing as she spoke toward the men. “I know you’re busy with a customer but think you can prepare us something?”</p><p>At this Korra allowed herself to look toward the woman again. “Oh, I’m good,” she answered, gesturing to her plate. “All taken care of.”</p><p>Brown eyes fixed on her, taking her in and then giving a slight smirk. The look sent a thrill through Korra. But that was only because it’d be easier to get close to Asami if she was interested in her. Not because an, objectively gorgeous, woman found her to be attractive. “Glad to hear it. You new around here?”</p><p>“Ray sent her,” Wu spoke before she could, though he was already moving to make food for the trio.</p><p>“How do you know Ray?” It was Mako, who’d moved closer along with his brother who’d already started in on a bag of chips.</p><p>“Just started working for him.” Korra took a drink out of her soda and set it back down.</p><p>“So you know cars?” Asami asked with a hint of interest that she couldn’t quite hide.</p><p>“You could say that,” she smiled as if she was sharing in an inside joke.</p><p>Mako huffed from behind Asami and when Korra flicked her eyes his way he was looking at her with open suspicion. He’d be hard to get close to it seemed and probably a lot harder to gain the trust of but she was never one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>“What are you driving?” Asami questioned.</p><p>“I’ve got a 2017 MX-5 Miata.” Korra shrugged, casually.</p><p>On the other side of Asami, Bolin let out an appreciative sound. “That’s a nice car. Great for sunny days. I’ve always loved a convertible.”</p><p>“Me too,” Korra smiled, leaning to see him and offering a smile. “Love to feel the wind in my hair. Plus, doesn’t hurt that it can get some speed behind it.”</p><p>“Ah, you’re an adrenaline junkie,” Asami gave a knowing smile. Then Wu was handing over a bag that presumably held their lunch. “If the car ever gives you any problems bring it by. I’d love to work on it.”</p><p>Giving a half nod to the brothers, they all made their way to the door together and Korra simply stared after them for a moment as they exited. They got into a red Nissan that seemed to match the one that was on file as belonging to Mako. Judging by the fact that he got into the driver’s seat she’d guess that it was the case.</p><p>“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Wu asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her with a sly smirk.</p><p>“What?” Korra decided to play dumb.</p><p>“Oh okay, it’s gonna be like that,” Wu rolled his eyes and then fixed her with a look. “Fine, play dumb with me. But I’ll warn you, she’s definitely out of your league.”</p><p>“You've just met me!” Korra was outraged. She knew that she was hot too. “How could you possibly come to that conclusion?”</p><p>Wu laughed. “Trust me, I know. But feel free to try your luck. You wouldn’t be the first.”</p><p>“Okay well I came here for food, not to be insulted and since I’ve eaten, I’m going to go,” Korra stood, leaving behind a bite of her sandwich and some chips as well as part of her can of soda. “Goodbye Wu. Thanks for the sandwich. It wasn’t terrible.”</p><p>“Thanks for the tip,” he answered back, pulling out his phone again as she exited. </p><p>Overall, Korra thought her first contact had gone well. Unfortunately, now she had to go back and actually work at an auto parts store for the rest of the day but not every minute of this could be exciting. She’d just have to be patient until the next time she could make contact with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. into the garage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra is surprised to find Wu isn't where she expects him to be and tries to make contact with Asami.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple of weeks, Korra made it a habit to start heading to the lunch spot a majority of the days that she was working. She didn't go every day because she thought that it'd be suspicious, but still, she went most days she worked. What she'd found out from doing this was that while Wu seemed to be working a similar schedule as she was, it was rarer for the Sato trio to come in. </p><p>Bolin was probably the one who frequented the place most and Korra found that he was genuinely a likable guy, a bit slow on the uptake at times but friendly and constantly hungry. He always chatted with Korra when he came in at the same time she was there and smiling seemed to be his resting state. </p><p>His brother on the other hand, was cold and suspicious. Despite his good looks, she had no clue what in the world Wu saw in him but every time, without fail when he came in Wu would turn his attention to him and try to chat with him. Silence or short, stinted answers were the best that he'd get in return. </p><p>She'd only seen Asami two more times and each were fleeting, nothing more than a smile and a hello. It seemed that she was very busy and wasn't one to hang around as much. It was disappointing. Just because she was the main subject of the investigation. Not because she was so nice to look at or anything. No, that was.. well that was entirely beside the point.</p><p>On the plus side she was forming quite a nice friendship with Wu and she found that she genuinely enjoyed being able to see him. He had a quick wit and a good sense of humor, so the days that she saw him were never a waste. In fact, it helped break up the monotony of actually having to work at an auto parts store and not being able to be in contact with any of her friends or family members on her days off. </p><p>Today when she walked in she picked up the conversation that they'd been having before. "I relistened to the album and I still think you're exaggerating," she called out, figuring that he had to be in the back because he wasn't in his normal position. "It is not a masterpiece for the ages. It's barely a masterpiece for the year." </p><p>She was expecting him to come out fighting, but instead after some shuffling about someone else came out entirely. It was a woman about her own age, with tan skin, hazel eyes, and a dark bob cut. Her skin was flushed and a bit of her hair were sticking out in places as if someone had hurriedly tried to put order to it without a great amount of success. Likewise, her clothing was crumbled in places and she was trying her best to straighten it out. </p><p>Stunned, Korra opened her mouth and spoke before she thought it through. "You're not Wu."</p><p>A beat of silence hung in the air and Korra closed her eyes feeling like an idiot. </p><p>"Uh, no, I'm Opal," She had a pleasant voice but the way it raised, in the end, turned the statement into more of a question. "Wu isn't working today."</p><p>A moment later Bolin immerged from the back, looking significantly more put together than Opal had. Catching sight of Korra, he colored a little but gave a broad grin. "Korra, you're back."</p><p>Tracking her eyes between the couple Korra filed this information away. She wondered if it were a recent development or just casual enough that it hadn't seemed worth noting in the file. Either way, Opal was not someone that Korra had any information on going into this assignment. Which meant that she was going to have to gather information by herself. That wasn't anything that she minded though and it would give her something to focus on. </p><p>"Can't stay away," she teased Bolin. </p><p>"You really like the sandwiches then," he said with a smile. Turning to Opal he added, "Korra just started working for Ray."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Korra." Opal smiled warmly.</p><p>"You too," she answered. "But I come back for more than the sandwiches. Wu is great company."</p><p>Bolin's brow furrowed a little and he opened his mouth to say something, seemed to think better of it, and then softened his face as he looked at her. "Korra, you're really nice and I don't want you to get hurt," he said gently. "So I think I should tell you that Wu is gay." </p><p>Unable to stop the laugh that bubbled up, Korra brought a hand to her chest as she shook her head. "Thank you, Bolin. I appreciate your... concern," she tried to be sincere but the idea that she wouldn't notice Wu's lack of interest in the female gender was just too funny. "But I already knew that Wu is gay. And even if he were bi I'm well aware that he's hung up on Mako."</p><p>Now Bolin's eyes widened and he looked at Korra in surprise before looking over at Opal. "Wu is interested in Mako?"</p><p>Opal reached up and patted his square jaw lightly. "Oh, honey," she smiled indulgently at him. "Yes. Very much."</p><p>"Son of a bitch, how did I not see that?"</p><p>"Beats me," Korra shrugged, the smile still wide on her lips. "He's not exactly subtle about it." </p><p>Bolin was still looking as if he had just learned something new and surprising and was trying to make it fit into his new world view. </p><p>Opal was shaking her head, but she turned back to Korra. "What can I get you?"</p><p>"I actually don't know the real name of it," Korra realized, feeling a little stupid. "Wu just calls it 'the special'?"</p><p>Luckily, it seemed that Opal knew what she meant when she said that because she nodded and turned before starting to make the sandwich. </p><p>Bolin seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and grabbed a bag of chips that was the kind that Korra always picked and slid it over to her. </p><p>"Hey Bolin, I was wondering," Korra said, casually. "Last time I saw her Asami mentioned that I could bring my car by if I ever needed to. I'm realizing that my timing belt is due to be replaced very shortly. Think I can just swing by or should I get a real phone number and make an appointment." </p><p>Bolin looked up for a minute as if trying to figure something out. "It's a two to three-hour job, so I'd say usually it's best to call but let me shoot her a text and see when she's available." </p><p>"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I know it's better to get it done before it goes."</p><p>"Oh definitely," Bolin agreed with a nod "How are things going over at the shop?"</p><p>"Same old same old," Korra shrugged, handing over the cash to pay for her meal and then smiling gratefully at Opal as she put the completed sandwich down. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Bolin asked a question about the shipment of some parts that he was waiting on before his phone pinged and he picked it up. "Asami says you can come by when you're done with your shift, seems she has some time tonight."</p><p>"That works for me," she answered as soon as her mouth was clear, feeling a bit of rush at the idea of being able to get closer to Asami. </p><p>For purposes of the mission, of course. It'd feel like she was actually starting to get things done if she could start building a real relationship with Sato and not just with one of her employees. </p><p>If, she happened to take a detour to her place to change out of her stupid auto store uniform and into a much more flattering top and skinny jeans well that was just because she was tired of being in her smelly uniform and wanted to make a good impression on Sato when she wasn't seeing her in uniform. </p><p>In order to sell the story, she'd actually had to have someone replace the timing belt on the Mazda to one that was much more worn and would seem like it needed changing. A bit of a stupid way to go about things but she didn't want anyone to doubt her story. </p><p>When she arrived at the garage, she found that Mako was in the midst of leaving about the same time that she entered. He did not seem happy to see her. His eyes narrowed as he took her in and tracked her movements as she walked in.</p><p>"Ah, there she is," Asami's voice came as she made her way out and saw both Korra and her car. Immediately she made her way over to the car, taking it in with appreciation.</p><p>Korra was tempted to do the same, though she tried not to be obvious about it, but Asami's shapely legs were on display with the tight pants that she had on that seemed to practically cling to her body. Her tank top too was thin and low cut, showing off her modest curves. Unlike the other week, her dark hair was piled into a messy bun high on her head.  Nothing about it said professional but Korra hardly doubted that anyone would complain. Not when the view was so good.</p><p>"She's a beauty."</p><p>Despite the fact that Korra had had literally nothing to do with the car and how it looked, she allowed herself to puff up in pride. "That's my baby," she answered happily. "We've been through a lot together." </p><p>Asami now looked at Korra. If she wasn't mistaken, the other woman even allowed her eyes to drift to the low cut of her shirt for a moment before she met her gaze. "Always the case with the best cars. Mind popping the hood for me?"</p><p>With a nod, Korra did just that for Asami who opened the engine up and then gave a low whistle as she looked at it. An eyebrow rose in surprise as she glanced at the other. "Well, that's some pretty powerful equipment you've got here."</p><p>"Yes, Ray said you'd know how to handle it though," Korra shrugged as if it were no big deal. As if she didn't care that the vehicle was definitely not street legal in the terms of the modifications that had been done under the hood. </p><p>At that Asami flashed a dangerous sort of grin that made something in Korra's stomach stir.</p><p>Of course. she pushed it away because she didn't have time to dissect it. </p><p>"Oh, I can handle it." There was a sort of amused sharpness in her tone. "I'm curious though... you ever use this car to its full potential?"</p><p>"Why? You about to tell me you can show me how to?" Korra challenged, leaning against the side of the car. "Because I hate to tell you but that line has never worked on me." </p><p>Not that she'd ever been in this exact situation before but plenty of guys in the academy had thought that they could show her how to better be an agent. She'd kicked their ass every time just to prove that she didn't need help and although she was sure that Asami probably could show her more than a few things about how to drive or what to do with a car she wasn't going to let the woman know that. </p><p>Sure, it might have been easy to play to her ego but somehow Korra thought she'd have better luck attempting to keep Asami interested in other ways. </p><p>A laugh, bold and loud came from Asami. It sounded nice. "Touche." She examined the engine for a moment longer then looked back at Korra. "Just the timing belt then?" </p><p>"Unless you find anything else I should be concerned about. I heard there might be an opportunity to put her up against the LA scene coming up soon." Next weekend in fact and Korra planned on being there. If her intel was right, it was the exact scene that Sato and her boys always frequented. </p><p>A sly smile confirmed that. "Maybe I'll see you there." </p><p>"I'd look forward to it," she flirted brazenly as if this were just a fun game of back and forth between the two of them. "Though I hope that I'd see you before that to get my car back." </p><p>It was hard not to like this energy that they seemed to have, but that was beside the point. The point was that she had to build a rapport and if this was the one that Asami was responding to best... well then she just had to keep playing her part to gain the trust of the other woman. No matter how she might personally feel about it. </p><p>"She'll be done before tomorrow morning," Asami assured her with a wave of the hand. "You working at Ray's tomorrow?"</p><p>Korra shook her head. "I'm off tomorrow." </p><p>"Think you can swing by around 9 to pick her up then?"</p><p>"A bit early for my taste," Korra sighed but her eyes twinkled as she met Asami's eyes. "But you'll see me then."</p><p>"Great, looking forward to it." It actually did seem like she might be. "Now leave me with this little beauty." </p><p>And Asami seemed to turn her attention fully to the car while Korra went to call an Uber to take her back to her apartment. While waiting for that Uber, she did occasionally glance back toward the garage where she could hear a soundtrack playing, wondering if Asami would be okay working late and suddenly considering that she'd never gotten a price for this. </p><p>Well, that was a problem for tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and I apologize at the delay on getting this chapter out :) Hope you all enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. return of the mazda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra meets with Asami to pick back up her car and learns of a group not too fond of the racer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could not sleep so here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blaring of the alarm was met with Korra's quick hit of the snooze button, not wanting to pull herself out of her slumber just yet. It was way too early. Why was she even trying to get up this early anyway?</p><p>Oh yeah, she was supposed to meet with Asami and get her car back today. And given that she did not want to show up looking like she'd just rolled out of bed, she decided that she'd have to actually get her ass up. </p><p>A quick shower, a bit of make-up, and an outfit that made it look like she was trying without trying too hard. She wanted to toe the line of casual without it being completely obvious that she was attempting to catch Asami's eye. </p><p>From everything that she'd figured out, it seemed that the best way to get in with Asami's group was to get an in with Asami herself. And since there had been some very obvious interest there on both sides (or Korra thought as much), flirting with the racer was the way that she was going to work her angle. In a strictly professional way, of course. </p><p>If she mused, sitting in the back of the Uber taking her to the garage and pushing some of her dark hair behind her ears, she happened to have a bit of fun along the way it was simply an added bonus that she could easily explain to Beifong should the need arise. </p><p>When she arrived outside of the garage, Asami was already waiting. As usual, the woman looked amazing. Truthfully, Korra was a bit amazed by how put together Asami always seemed to be, considering that she spent a lot of time under the hood of various cars but her outfits were always incredible and her make-up was applied so skillfully that Korra had to wonder how she'd learned to do it. Probably she had a jumpsuit to wear over her clothes, that would make the most sense. </p><p>Her car too, sat on the pavement waiting for her. She made her way over with a grin. "Glad to see that it's still in one piece," she joked</p><p>Asami laughed, her long hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. It looked soft and shiny in the sunlight and Korra idly wondered how it would feel between her fingers. "Like I'd let anything happen to this beauty," she said, patting the hood of the car gently. </p><p>"Good to hear, this car is practically family."</p><p>"The best ones always are." Asami looked to have understood this sentiment perfectly. "I have to say, I was tempted to take it out for a spin."</p><p>"That might be able to be arranged," Korra answered after a moment, thinking of how it would give the perfect excuse for the two of them to be alone together. </p><p>A glint of interest shone in Asami's brown eyes. "Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah, well, with some conditions perhaps."</p><p>It seemed to Korra that going too hard was not the way to keep Asami's interest. She was the sort of woman who wouldn't want just everything to be instantly handed over to her on a platter, that much was easy to tell. A bit of push and pull seemed to be the right approach. </p><p>The sly smile that pulled across the other woman's face seemed to confirm her guess. "And what kind of conditions are we talking?"</p><p>"Well, if I let you drive my baby, it'd only be fair to let me have a shot behind the wheel of yours." It was a bold ask, but Korra said it with confidence as she looked at Asami. </p><p>Their eyes locked and for a moment nothing was said but then Asami let out a laugh, shaking her head and making a brief hand gesture of dismissal. "You're funny, Korra," she answered. "But no one is allowed to take my wheel."</p><p>Truthfully, it wasn't surprising to hear her say that. Even if she was exaggerating (and she meant that she never let anyone other than Mako or Bolin drive her car), letting Korra into the driver's seat was a level of trust that they certainly hadn't worked up to yet. Besides, if Asami was that easy to get in with it wouldn't have gotten to the point where they'd needed to get involved. </p><p>Still, she'd had to take the chance when it had been offered. She gave a carefree shrug and a sort of amused smile. "It was worth a shot," she said. </p><p>"I can respect that."</p><p>"I could take you for a drive sometime though, show you what my gal can do," Korra offered, trying not to lose the whole of the opportunity. </p><p>Examining her dark nails for a moment, Asami seemed to think this over before she returned her gaze to Korra. "We'll see."</p><p>"It's not an outright no, so I'll take it." She put an ease into her words, making them casual and teasing. No matter how much she might want or need this chance to spend time alone with Asami, she could not afford to be pushy about it and raise her suspicions.  "How much do I owe you?"</p><p>"It'll be $300," Asami answered. </p><p>Raising an eyebrow Korra's hand stilled from where it had reached for her wallet. "Either things or cheaper here in California or I'm getting a nice discount."</p><p>Giving a shrug Asami didn't look at all abashed. "I work quickly," she answered. "Plus, you work for Ray. With the way he pays, I know you need the discount."</p><p>Now it was Korra's turn to laugh, but she pulled out a large wad of cash nonetheless. It felt weird to her, carrying around so much money but she knew that having cash like this was a surefire way to signal the idea of wealth that came from less than reputable sources. </p><p>A sneak peek toward Asami said that she'd noticed the cash too and was clearly filing the information off for later. </p><p>Korra peeled four hundred dollar bills from the outside of the wad and handed them over to Asami. Normally, putting out so much cash at once would actually be sort of painful but in this case, it wasn't her money and while she did have a set amount of money that she could spend, she knew that she was building a story here and it mattered what she showed Asami. </p><p>Someone with money to burn, someone with a love of cars, someone who was okay with a bit of danger, and possibly more. The Korra that she needed to be would be so bold as to give an extra hundred dollars. </p><p>"You that bad at math?" Asami asked, eyeing the money that she was being offered. </p><p>"You ever heard of a tip?" Korra shot back, her mouth twitching into a smirk. </p><p>Asami's answer was to take the money that was in her outstretched hand, tucking in into the hem of the shorts that she was wearing. "Quite the generous tipper."</p><p>Leaning a bit closer, Korra did her best to put on her most inciting look and lowered her voice as if sharing a secret, "I'm a very generous person." </p><p>It felt like Asami's eyes were trailing down her body and Korra wanted to know what she thought but she didn't dare move from how she was, holding the confident mask in place. </p><p>"That I believe," Asami replied, her own voice quieter but there was a hard edge to it. </p><p>Before Korra could respond, a loud revving engine cut through the quiet of the morning (or however quite a Los Angeles morning could be anyway). The source of the noise was a black BMW M2 which was driving by, with the driver holding out a middle finger toward Asami, a few other cars in its wake that all seemed to rev up as they passed by the garage. </p><p>Turning back to Asami, Korra noted that there was a sour expression pulling at her features. </p><p>"Friends of yours?"</p><p>Asami snorted. "Hardly." She seemed colder now, all of the amusement of before sapped out of her. "That's Viper and his asshole gang, The Triple Threat Triad. We've had some... let's say fallings out in the past."</p><p>The Triple Threat Triad raised a flag in Korra's mind of familiarity but she couldn't remember all about them right now. It was something she'd have to look back on with a bit more energy when she was alone. "Seems a bit childish to just drive by and annoy you by revving their engines and flipping you off," she observed. </p><p>"Yes, well, better than the alternative. At least this time they kept everything in the car," Asami answered and then shrugged as if she hadn't said anything important at all. Korra had an idea that the alternative probably involved a lot of blood and violence. </p><p>"Even so." </p><p>Asami gave another shrug. "Anyway, I need to head back inside and get ready for opening. Let me know if anything comes up with your car."</p><p>"We aren't going to figure out when I can take you on that ride, then?" Korra asked, feeling a little put out that she hadn't managed to secure anything. She was going to be checking in with Beifong tomorrow and she wanted to have something to report. </p><p>"We can sort it out next time," Asami answered, turning to walk away. </p><p>Next time. Next time was a good sign. It meant that Asami was planning on seeing her again and Korra couldn't help the pleased smile in knowing that she hadn't completely shit the bed on this. If Asami was talking about next times, it was a very good sign. </p><p>The sway of her hips drew Korra's eyes down to the other woman's curves and made it difficult to look away or worry about when next times were going to be. If she knew that she had this power she said nothing to acknowledge it. "Bye Korra." She gave an over-the-shoulder wave, continuing to walk forward. </p><p>She had to know what she was doing. She had to. There was no way that she didn't and yes, there was no way for Korra to take her eyes off of Asami's body as she made her way toward the garage. </p><p>"Bye," Korra called off after her, watching her walk away for several more seconds before she pulled herself out of her stupor and got into her car so that she could head to the library to get started on what she could find about the Triple Threat Triad. It wasn't the best idea to look into it at home on her own computer, which she had to assume was being watched or could be checked at any point in time. Instead, she'd do it at the library and make sure that she cleaned her history before she signed off. </p><p>As long as no one saw her there'd be no way for them to check out what she'd been looking into.</p><p>Several hours later, she was leaving the library much better informed of the group that had been driving past Asami's garage that morning. The rap sheets of those involved were long and dirty from what she could find publically from theft to racketeering to street racing to assault with a deadly weapon and arson. </p><p>There was nothing, however, to let her know what had happened between the Sato gang and the Triad. Whatever it was it had been kept out of the papers and Korra had the uneasy idea that it would probably take a lot of digging to get to the bottom of that. Something told her that it was an important connection to uncover though, especially since it hadn't been mentioned anywhere in the materials that she'd been given to prep for the case. </p><p>If it had been she would have known before now, she'd read the files enough times that she practically had them memorized despite not actually having any physical copies on her. </p><p>The next day at work, she was surprised when Ray handed her a small piece of paper that held a simple sentence in precise handwriting. '11 pm tonight Sepulveda and Olympic.' </p><p>Her heart leaped hopefully in her chest as she re-read the words a second time.</p><p>It seemed she was finally going to get her chance to race and she was looking forward to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, tell me what ya'll think. I hope it was enjoyable. Next chapter we're gonna start to get some actual racing, which will be exciting.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, here we go I guess. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr you can do so @ambykinns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>